The objective of this project is to prepare referenced summarized pharmacologic information which is readily retrievable at the touch-sensitive cathode ray screen terminal located at the BCRP nursing station. Current literature is reviewed to obtain accurate and complete drug information on antineoplastic agents. The standardized format consists of separate display pages for information as follows: DRUG NAME, CHECK PROBLEM LIST FOR, SIDE EFFECTS TO WATCH FOR, DRUG INTERACTIONS, TEST INTERFERENCES, USUAL DOSAGE, PHARMACEUTICAL DATA, MECHANISM OF ACTION, AND METABOLISM AND EXCRETION. Reference codes are included with all pages of information, which may be further explored by contacting either the Clinical Research Pharmacy Section of the BCRP or the PROMIS Laboratory, University of Vermont. After completion, display sequences are sent to the PROMIS laboratory to be audited for accuracy, completeness, and correctness of clinical judgment before being entered into the computerized system. The completed antineoplastic drug displays provide ready access to referenced summaries of the current medical literature. They form an integral part of the contribution to improved patient care and improved medical records provided by the PROMIS system.